Weird Taste
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Menjadi pengantar pizza selama Golden Week merupakan pekerjaan baru bagi Hinata. Baru sehari bekerja ia bertemu pelanggan aneh. Hari kedua lebih aneh lagi. Pelanggan aneh memesan rasa pizza yang aneh pula#SasuHinaBimonthly#Prompt:GoldenWeek/AU/Oneshoot/RnR?


**Summary : Menjadi pengantar pizza selama** _ **Golden Week**_ **merupakan pekerjaan baru Hinata. Baru sehari bekerja ia bertemu pelanggan aneh. Hari kedua lebih aneh lagi. Pelanggan aneh memesan rasa** _ **pizza**_ **yang aneh pula#SasuHinaBimonthly#Prompt:GoldenWeek/AU/Oneshoot/RnR?**

 **Warning : ooc maybe/au/aneh/typos/SH haters menjauh ^_^**

 **Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Weird Taste (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **SasuHina**

29 April 2015. Hari pertama bekerja di toko _pizza_. Selama tujuh hari ke depan Hyuuga Hinata bekerja menjadi pengantar _pizza_. Udara hangat 20 derajat _celcius_ di bulan April menyapa kulit berselimut pelembab. Sang _lavender_ mengendarai motor _matic_ nya kencang-kencang. Dua kotak _pizza_ rasa tomat bertengger indah memboncengnya. Jalan Ayam nomor 7 merupakan alamat si pemesan.

"Hangatnya~" bisik pengendara. Rambutnya yang ia ikat rendah terombang-ambing mengikuti tarian angin nakal yang berhembus di akhir bulan.

Pukul 12 wajar bila udara menghangat, mengingat bulan ini musim semi. Alamat konsumen yang cukup jauh membuat pengantar _pizza_ letih lelah lunglai lemas dan lesu.

Kecepatan ditambah. Merambat gesit menyalip mobil sedan di depannya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah untuk bersitirahat sejenak.

Mesin dimatikan. Menjijnjing dua kotak _pizza_ , Hinata menekan bel di ujung pintu.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Sosok malaikat berdiri di hadapannya hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Dari atas, rambut nya _raven_ dan aneh. Turung kebawah lagi, kulitnya putih bersih dan dadanya bidang. Turun sedikit lagi, perut _sixpack_ nya terlihat. Hinata merona. Baru pertama kali ia melihat laki-laki bertelanjang dada di depannya.

" _K-konnichiwa_. S-silahkan p-pesanan anda." Mengarahkan bawaannya ke depan lelaki itu.

Sang _raven_ hanya mengangguk. Lengan mulusnya yang kokoh maju mengambil pesanannya.

"Hn." Jawaban tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Merogoh dompet, si pria memberi beberapa uang bernominal besar.

Hinata bergerak. Uang berpindah tangan. Sentuhan dengan perantara uang menghantarkan sengatan listrik ber _volt_ rendah.

Sang malaikat berbalik. Memamerkan tubuh belakangnya yang tak kalah mulus.

"A-ah kembaliannya?" suara lembut terdengar jelas.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Menolehkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Untukmu."

Dan pintu berdebam tertutup.

Hinata membetulkan helm peraknya. Menghitung uang hasil penjualannya, ia terlonjak kaget. Bukan. Bukan uang palsu yang ia terima. Melainkan sebuah tulisan tangan yang dilihatnya dari uang pemberian si konsumen tadi. Hanya satu lembar.

 _ **Penting : sms ke no 087xxxxxxxxx setelah pulang. Jikat tidak, rasakan akibatnya.**_

 _ **PS : simpan uang ini. Jangan digunakan untuk hal lain.**_

Hinata termangu. Ini tipuan atau apa?

Uang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Mesin motor dinyalakan. Roda berputar cepat menggilas halaman rumah Uchiha. Halaman si _raven_ kosong. Dari balik jendela, sang malaikat menyeringai iblis.

Malam hari Hinata membuka dompetnya. Mengambil uang berhias tulisan tangan, ia berpikir. Apa yang terjadi bila Hinata tidak mengirim pesan? Apakah ia akan memfitnahnya sehingga Hinata dipecat dari pekerjaannya?

Padahal kan kerjanya hanya selama _Golden Week_. Sangat singkat.

Setelah berpikir lama ia memutuskan. Ponsel biru tua diambil. Mengetik nomor yang tertera, Hinata mengirim pesan.

"Aku sudah menyimpan uangnya, jadi?"

Lama menunggu balasan, Hinata mengingat-ingat pelanggan aneh tadi. Tampan. Tapi ekspresi nol.

Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt

" _Pizza_ -nya enak. Besok bisakah kau mengunjungiku?"

Heran. Pelanggan baru ketemu satu kali sudah sokkenalsokdekat.

"Ini pelanggan yang beralamat di Jalan Ayam? Besok mau pesan _pizza_ lagi?"

Mencoba berpikir positif.

"Ya. Jadi bisakah?"

Jawaban 'Ya' untuk pertanyaan pertama atau kedua? Hinata anggap 'Ya' untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama dan kedua.

"Tentu."

Hari kedua bekerja. 30 April 2015.

Seperti kemarin, Hinata mengendarai motornya menuju Jalan Ayam. Dan lagi-lagi mengangkut dua kotak _pizza_ dengan rasa yang sama.

Ting tong.

Sekarang malaikat yang lain membuka pintu. Rambutnya agak panjang dengan ujungnya diikat. Tampak garis pipinya yang begitu jelas.

"Ah silahkan masuk nona."

"E-eh aku hanya mengantar pesanan." Hinata tergagap.

Tanpa disuruh, tangan Itachi bertengger di bahu Hinata dan menggiringnya masuk. Hinata yang terdesak akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku panggilkan Sasuke sebentar."

Sasuke? Jadi pria yang kemarin namanya Sasuke?

Kursi berbulu tampak nyaman. Tak segan-segan ia langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di atas bulu nan halus. Hinata membuka helmnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah kaki. Menata rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatan buka helm.

"Kau sudah datang."

Suara Sasuke terdengar dari jauh. Mendekat ke arah Hinata, Sasuke duduk tepat disamping Hinata.

"I-ini pesanannya." Hinata meletakkan kotak _pizza_ di meja.

"Hanya dua kotak? Kenapa rasa tomat lagi?"

"M-memangnya anda ingin pesan berapa? Dan kukira anda pesan rasa yang sama. K-kalau begitu, a-anda pesan berapa dan rasa apa? Akan kutulis."

Hinata mengambi ponsel disakunya dan membuka aplikasi _memo_.

"Tidak usah kau tulis. Kau cukup mendengarnya saja."

Sasuke melihat tepat _lavender_ Hinata. Hinata yang merasa ditatap secara intens oleh _onyx_ Sasuke kemudian mendongak menatap balik Sasuke.

"Aku pesan tiga rasa."

Hinata mengingat. Tiga rasa.

"Rasa pertama, ibuku yang memesan. Ibuku ingin rasa menjadi ibu mertuamu,"

Oke, pesanan pertama ibu Sasuke rasa menjadi ibu mertuaku. Eh?

"Rasa kedua, kakakku yang memesan. Itachi ingin rasa menjadi kakak iparmu,"

Hinata tambah merasa _awkward_.

"Rasa ketiga yang terakhir, pesananku. Aku ingin rasa menjadi suamimu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir."

Hinata belum sempat berkata-kata Sasuke sudah melanjutkan.

"Oh ya, pesanan kami harus diantar secepatnya. Kalau bisa hari ini juga."

"A-ano kita belum saling kenal." Hinata berusaha mencari alasan untuk menunda jawabannya. Lagipula Hinata juga memang belum terlalu kenal dengan pemuda tampan didepannya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Merasa lama tak disambut, Sasuke mengambil telapak tangan kanan Hinata dan mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke,"

Hinata tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit namun tak ada kata yang keluar.

"Dan kau Hyuuga Hinata kan? Kita sudah saling kenal, jadi tak ada alasan untuk menolak."

"Eeeeehhhhh?"

Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Hyuuga Hinata. Yah, _Golden Week_ kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Hinata mengingat ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **End**_

Fic kedua untuk #SasuHinaBimonthly dengan prompt #GoldenWeek

Berhubung word-nya dibatasi, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di fic Bully sebelumnya :D, maaf belum sempat saya balas disini, takut wordnya nambah hehe. Tapiii review kalian akan saya bahas di fic selanjutnya yang tidak berkaitan dengan event, biar nggak takut wordnya kebanyakan hohoho

Last, mind to review?


End file.
